


Co się komu widzi w snach

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Series: Smocze barwy [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po jednym koszmarze dla Saskii i Iorwetha - bo podobały mi się kryształy snów w grze, a także dlatego, że sama źle sypiam, dlaczego postaci w moich fikach mają mieć lepiej ode mnie? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co się komu widzi w snach

\- Odmieniec!

\- Potwór!

\- Nie potrzeba nam takich!

\- Stwór Chaosu, przeklęty przez bogów!

Saskia cofała się przed napierającym tłumem. Chciała krzyknąć: "Opamiętajcie się! To dzięki mnie jesteście wolni! Tak mi się odpłacacie?", ale z jej ust wydobywał się tylko zwierzęcy ryk. _Klątwa_ , myślała gorączkowo, _to jakaś klątwa, gdzie jest wiedźmin, potrzebuję wiedźmina_. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Geralta, ale nie było go nigdzie widać. W pobliżu nie było też nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc, nikogo, kto cieszyłby się wystarczającym autorytetem, by uspokoić wzburzonych obywateli, ani nikogo, kto wzbudzałby wystarczający strach, by ich sterroryzować. Była sama wśród gniewnych ludzi.

\- Nie potrzeba nam takich!

\- Zabić potwora! Zabić!

Przyparli ją do ściany wąwozu. Saskia wiedziała, że jest w pułapce. Sięgnęła po miecz, by bronić swego życia, i odkryła, że nie ma żadnej broni. Ktoś rzucił w dziewczynę kamieniem, ktoś połówką cegły. Zrozumiała wtedy, że chociaż bardzo tego nie chce, nie teraz, musi przybrać smoczą postać, tylko ona dawała jej szansę na ocalenie. Saskia przemieniła się pospiesznie i wzleciała nad miasto. Mieszkańcy rozpierzchli się, pochowali po kątach, wszyscy z wyjątkiem jednego człowieka, który skądś wytrzasnął balistę i wycelował w Saesenthessis. Smoczyca poczuła przeszywający ból, a potem już tylko spadała, spadała, spadała...

*

Otworzyła oczy. Leżała w swojej komnacie, w miękkiej pościeli, nikt nie próbował jej zrobić krzywdy. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza nią samą i Iorwethem, który spał na sąsiednim posłaniu, nietypowo jak na siebie, bo spokojnie, wyciągnięty jak wygłaskany i zadowolony z życia kot. Czyli wszystko w porządku.

Saskia poprawiła poduszkę, opatuliła się kołdrą. Nie analizowała swojego snu. I tak wiedziała, co on oznacza, jaki lęk wyraża. Śniła go, w różnych wariantach, od dziecka, od kiedy ojciec po raz pierwszy zabrał ją pod postacią ludzkiej dziewczynki do miasta i tam zupełnym przypadkiem usłyszała, co dwunogi robią smokom. Nauczyła się z tym jakoś żyć i nie martwić na zapas. Teraz też postarała się o niczym nie myśleć, wyprzeć sen z pamięci. Wsłuchała się w równy oddech partnera i po jakimś czasie powtórnie zasnęła.

*

Stoły ustawiono pod ścianami, na modłę przyjęć wydawanych przez czarodziejów. Iorweth przyglądał się potrawom. Zamierzał sobie nałożyć trochę zimnych mięs i porcję sałatki warzywnej, ale gdy tylko wyciągnął rękę, jedzenie znikło. Spostrzegł wtedy, że ma skute nadgarstki i jest ubrany w więzienne łachy.

\- Popełniłeś zbrodnię i musisz zostać ukarany - powiedziała Saskia.

 _Temeria się o mnie upomniała_ , pomyślał Iorweth. Odwrócił się i rzeczywiście dostrzegł wśród gości Vernona Roche'a, jedynego wroga, któremu mógłby się poddać bez wstydu. Z niejaką ulgą wyciągnął ku niemu ręce, ale dowódca Niebieskich Pasów tylko pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.

\- Popełniłeś zbrodnię i musisz zostać ukarany - powtórzyła mechanicznie Saskia, a Iorweth z bólem serca przypomniał sobie, że już kiedyś słyszał Smokobójczynię mówiącą w podobny sposób.

Zza pleców Saskii wyjrzała Filippa Eilhart. Z jej pustych oczodołów płynęła krew, mimo to elf był pewien, że czarodziejka widzi go doskonale. Pocałowała dziewczynę w szyję. Saskia przymknęła oczy, uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie ukontentowana. Iorweth chciał ku niej skoczyć, wyrwać ją z rąk zdradzieckiej czarodziejki, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Ktoś zarzucił mu na głowę brudną szmatę. Elf zaczął się dusić. Szamotał się jeszcze, próbował uwolnić, ale na próżno, wszystko na próżno...

*

Obudził się przerażony, przekonany, że znów powloką go do Drakenborga albo w jeszcze gorsze miejsce, że znów będą go bić, morzyć głodem, przypalać czerwonym żelazem, i to wszystko tylko na dobry początek, bo później... Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by oprzytomnieć. Dyszał ciężko, serce waliło mu jak młotem. Zląkł się, że narobił hałasu i obudził Saskię, ale dziewczyna spała mocno, przykryta niemal po czubek głowy, trochę jak dziecko, które zlękło się potworów i próbuje się przed nimi schować pod kołdrą, wierząc, że tam go nie dostaną. Delikatnie, by jej nie obudzić, pogładził kosmyki jasnych włosów. To była rzeczywistość, Saskia, Vergen, spokój, żadnych czarodziejek w pobliżu. Już on dopilnuje, by tak zostało... albo zginie.


End file.
